


Pools of starlight

by Ilyone



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilyone/pseuds/Ilyone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He relearns himself inch by inch, until light has touched him, until he’s stripped and bathed in deep, cool pools beneath brighter stars than he’s ever seen, until he starts to feel clean again: he doesn’t know what does the trick, exactly, just knows when the impenetrable caking of grime and blood and hate and fear are suddenly gone, and it’s only him, exposed beneath the sky.”<br/>Illustration for hitlikehammers beautiful fanfiction,  No end to this thing !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pools of starlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hitlikehammers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitlikehammers/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bear It No More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6742027) by [hitlikehammers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitlikehammers/pseuds/hitlikehammers). 



[](http://s44.photobucket.com/user/Ilyone/media/fanart/bucky-starpoolWEB_zps4wjg2ekw.png.html)


End file.
